1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to systems, and more specifically, to a system having a memory voltage controller.
2. Related Art
In many systems, such as, for example, mobile systems, power consumption is of primary concern. For example, in mobile systems, reduction of power consumption can extend battery life. System power results from power consumed by the processor and other components, such as main memory and peripherals. Therefore, reducing power consumed by any of these components may result in reduced system power consumption.